Neasa's Night
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. One Shot. Angel’s daughter Neasa gets into a little trouble…with a boy around how can trouble not be avoided :P


****

Title:

Neasa's Night

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Action

**Author notes:** Hey…This was something that came out form boredom, it's a little Neasa one shot that was just calling to be written LOL And for all of you who haven't read either my own or **TrueEngel's** Angel fics with the awesome character called Neasa in them, imaginatively created form the world of Dee's mind, well you should HEHE …so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** AU. One Shot. Angel's daughter Neasa gets into a little trouble…with a boy around how can trouble not be avoided :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Angel characters or worlds…unfortunately, they all belong to Joss Whedon…_a girl can dream can't she?_

* * *

**Neasa's Night**

The streets of LA glistened with lights, the almost hypnotic sound of constant buzzing cars lost to Neasa as she strolled along content with the first ounce of happiness she had felt in a long time.

Her hand wrapped securely within the larger one of the young man besides her...Michael. Never would she admit to anyone, especially her family, but she had liked Michael for a while and couldn't begin to believe that over all of the girls at school he had chosen her…he had asked _her_ out on a date.

"You cold?" Mike questioned as he spotted Neasa shiver besides him.

"A little" Neasa replied coyly, still new with the whole 'dating' thing, thanks to her Daddy's force of ways.

Without a word and before Neasa could protest, he slipped off his jacket and gently placed it over Neasa's shoulders, drawing her closer, rubbing her arms soothingly. "Can't have that can we" Michael shot her another of his knee weakening smiles and kept pace as they continued their stroll to nowhere in particular along LA's streets.

Neasa could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she had never been with a boy like this before, it was all new, given the choice she would rather go up against multiple demons than go through this awkwardness all over again.

"Hey look!" Michael suddenly stopped and pointed eagerly towards an abandoned warehouse across the street. "Let's check it out, better than anything around here"

"I don't know if that's really a good idea" Neasa protested, knowing too well what lurks around in the dark in this town. No matter how well she knew she could defend herself, she wasn't happy about putting Michael in danger, she could already imagine Angel's speech about '_knowing_ _better'_.

"Come on, I'll protect you" Michael assured smiling confidently.

"You'll protect me? I don't need protecting thank you…look, I just don't think it's a good idea, come on let's go find summin else to do" Neasa persisted further, already able to tell that Mike wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Ness, baby, come on, please…I promise nothing will happen, have a little fun" Michael encouraged, taking Neasa's hands in his, changing his tone.

"Fine" Neasa exasperated realising that he would probably be safer with her there anyway. "But any sign of trouble and we leave, got it!" Neasa hated herself for giving in, but felt reassured in herself that she could handle anything lurking in the darkness if it came to it.

Before she could say another word she was being dragged across the street, easily keeping up, she covertly checked that all her knives were secured and at the ready should she need them.

Michael slowed at the entrance…it was locked.

"Crap!" Mike seethed as he hit the lock in frustration.

"Let me" Neasa sighed holding back laughter, maybe this would be fun. Taking a quick look over her shoulder and immediately got to work, she double checked that Michael wasn't looking and flicked open a blade and picked the lock open. Discarding her knife back safely up her sleeve. "There"

"What? How?" Michael didn't get an answer as he was pulled into the warehouse, stumbling forwards with the motion, cringing as the dank smell hit his nostrils.

"Smells like shit inhere" Neasa professed bluntly, receiving a look. "What? Just coz I'm a girl don't mean I have to talk '_proper_'" Neasa said with a serious face.

"You really aren't like the other girls are you?" Michael stated more than asked with a smirk.

"Guess not. That a problem?" Neasa asked her voice hinting towards sarcasm, though carrying a serious undertone.

"The opposite actually" With this Michael moved towards Neasa and placed a hand onto her shoulder, while his other tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Neasa could deal with monsters, vampires, _hell_ she even managed to grow up in hell itself, but here and now as a boy was stood probably about to kiss her, she felt like she could barf she was so scared.

She stood rigid as Michael inched closer, his lips teasingly close, his breath warm on her skin. He edged closer, smiling at the hitch of breath Neasa suddenly took.

Their lips just about together when they were sharply ripped apart as Neasa pushed him as hard as she could, forcing him to the floor and as far away as possible.

Within seconds and another swift movement on Neasa's behalf, her leg shot sideways and connected with a solid object, feeling a satisfying crunch beneath her foot as it seemingly cracked against a head, she was quick on her feet and a blade was drawn without hesitation. "Why tonight…can't you things _ever_ go away!" Neasa muttered angrily into the darkness, whatever it was that attacked obviously retreated for a moment after her effective blow to its head.

Michael hadn't realised that it was Neasa who had thrown him down until it became quite clear that she was still standing and hadn't been thrown with him. His eyes scanned the darkness frantically, the blackness covering any movement, but the noise was enough to make his skin crawl, a low growl seeped into his ears and sent shivers down his spine. It was then that a streak of light form the passing cars illuminated Neasa's face, a hardened look occupying her previously soft expression, she moved fast, faster than he had ever seen anyone move, her leg shot out with what he could only assume to be perfect precision, obviously connecting with what it was aiming for, the target only clarified at the sound of something breaking and the wailing sound to come after. Something suddenly caught his eye, the sparse light reflected off what he could just make out to be a knife. _Where did that come from?_ He thought as he scrambled to his feet.

"Neasa…what the hell…" Michael muttered as he made his way over to her.

"Shut up!" She stayed still, poised and ready for battle, her hands up in defence, her hearing sharpened and her senses on the peak of detection. Her eyes slowly began to scan the room, noting any movement, any sign of the culprit that had yet to be identified as to its species…though her guess was a vampire. "MOVE!" Neasa yelled forcefully, her feet lighter than air a she moved passed Michael with inhuman speed, shoving his shoulder as she passed, mentally assuring that he was out the way of harm.

With this confirmed, she moved in for the kill, nothing ruined her date and gets away with it.

"Ness!" Michael shouted in fear of her getting hurt; though he was immediately left speechless and momentarily frozen at what he saw next.

Neasa's face turned grim, anger and determination evident in both her features and her stance. Michael watched in awe as the blade he had spotted before was spinning viciously in her hand, then it was quickly accompanied by another in her other hand, that blade spinning just as fast. "Vampire…should have guessed, a demon wouldn't have fucked up as quickly as you" Before either Michael or the vampire could notice both her blades were released and found their target, wedging perfectly into both of the vamps thighs. Wails of pain echoed through and around the empty warehouse as it collapsed to the floor, Neasa quick to use this to her advantage, she moved closer and delivered a resounding blow to its face, blood spraying in all directions as his nose bust…another cry.

Although with Neasa's momentary upper hand she had missed his partner that had crept up behind her, she was suddenly made aware as he ripped her backwards by her ponytail, tears crept into her eyes as she felt a clump of air benign yanked from her scalp, swallowing hard she spun with the momentum and ended up behind the second half of the duo act.

Michael cringed, this was all too much. "Fuck this!" Michael spat and started to backtrack towards the door, choosing the cowardly option of leaving a girl to fend for herself by two 'monsters'.

"Hey, where ya think your goin?" Neasa screamed after him, but it was no use he was already gone. "Fucking wuss!" Neasa scowled the seconds vamps arm twisted unnaturally behind its back, her strength ever increasing as she felt the bone snap, pushing his forwards, another blade was out and wedged in his eye before he even had time to stand, moments later he was dust.

His buddy had witnessed this and was following Michael's suit in fear, he only made it two steps before Neasa figured that maybe vamps could have their purpose. Her fist connected with its jaw in one swift movement, then another and another. She balanced herself right and delivered a perfectly executed roundhouse kick, landing just in time to counteract his next move, impressively flipping up and over his head, her hands throwing him over her shoulder and she came over.

"Boys…are…such…bastards…always…fucking…wimps!" Neasa said each of her words in unison with her attacks, the vamps face barely recognisable once she was finished with him.

Standing back, she wiped a bloodied hand across her forehead, blood marking her pale skin. Her hands shaking form exhaustion she decided to finally take pity on the now pulverised vamp and drove the stake home within seconds, a death too quick for her liking at this time given her emotional state, but at least she had finished the job.

She stood in that spot for a few seconds, lingering next to the now scattered ashes, until she stumbled towards the door, her hands shooting towards the frame, realisation suddenly kicking in, she bent over and dry heaved, her throat constricting against the action, her stomach muscles roaring in exertion.

She spluttered out the last of her coughs and finally attempted to move, finding an uncertain strength in her limbs.

The next thing she knew she was knocking on the door of Lorne's bar, her expression numb, her mind now changed to a simple blankness of denial. Lorne came to the door and quickly ushered the blood covered girl in, seating her at the bar.

"Hunnybun what happened, you look like you've been to hell and back…again" Lorne chuckled, his attempt at humour lost on the dazed girl before him, his face dropped. "Ok sweety you stay here, I'll go and give your precious Daddy a call, I'll bet he's worried about you" Lorne stood and retreated behind the bar to the phone, Angel informed and on his way over.

"Where is she?" Angel demanded as he stormed into the newly refurbished demon karaoke bar.

"She's right over there Angelcakes; she hasn't said a word since she arrived poor girl"

"Neasa baby, what happened?" Angel crouched before her and gently lifted her face by the chin. "C'mon baby. Tell Daddy."

"I'm supposed to be intelligent Daddy." Neasa shook her head. "I should have guessed."

"Should have guessed what?" Angel prompted her as her words faded.

"I'm sixteen Daddy I know what boys are. When Michael wanted to go in the empty warehouse I should have known what for."

"Did he do something to you Neasa?" Angel watched her eyes carefully, though he needn't, she never lied to him. Never had.

"No, he didn't get the chance. We were attacked and he wussed out and ran away."

Angel gave a small nod and stood up, pulling her to her feet. "C'mon we'll walk home and then we'll sit on the couch and you can eat loads of ice cream."

"Thanks daddy." Neasa held his hand and allowed him to lead her from the bar after they exchanged goodbyes with Lorne.

* * *

Sitting on the couch half an hour later Neasa nuzzled close to Angel's side. He opened a tub of ice cream and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She dug in the spoon and then started to laugh. "I so can't believe you did that Daddy."

Angel smiled at her. "Yeah well it's not ideal but I'm a big believer in things happen for a reason and Michael happened by us for a reason."

"Yeah and your fist happened by his face for an obvious one didn't it?" she shook her head. "But I'm so glad it did. Love you daddy."

"Love you baby, eat your ice cream." Angel chuckled.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Please leave a review, they make me happy :D**

**Thank you so so much Dee for helping me with the ending, your fab honey!**

**A quick note. If you are a true Neasa fan then check out my profile page and copy and paste the note dedicated to all you Neasa fans out there! You know you want to :D**


End file.
